


然后我们不再分离

by zrch4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 双莫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4
Summary: 《小行星动力学》躺在西文期刊库里，还未被阅读，Sebastian Moran依然在等待着Jim魔术把戏的第三幕。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And No More Shall We Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342965) by [prodigy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigy/pseuds/prodigy). 



> 触发警告：自杀、自残、暴力、涉及详细性描写。

Sebastian还小时，他的妈妈带他去看过一次魔术表演——也就是说，没有饮料，没有男人，没有虚伪、奉承，或者谎言，只有他和妈妈，还有在科芬园*卖艺的那个人：一张桌子，一顶帽子，一只鸟，两条袖管。他很年轻，卖艺是为了帽子里头几张钞票或者几个钢镚。而Seb和他妈妈没钱去看更厉害的魔术师。布莱顿**没有街头表演。妈妈将Seb举起来，让他站在一只花盆上，这样他就看得清楚那个卷发的小伙子，他是如何使一只白鸟盘旋在他手边，之后又是如何一个响指，让它消失不见。

*科芬园：伦敦广场街区，以购物集市与街头艺人而闻名。

**布莱顿：英格兰南部海滨城市，离伦敦市区仅一小时车程，有基城的外号。（？

妈妈想要他感到激动——Seb也希望自己激动，回应妈妈的期望——但是她没有得到她期望的，他做不到。他就是过分平静、过分冷淡，他做不到。

问他为什么，他说：“我知道鸟儿马上就会回来的。他马上就要把它变回来了。我知道鸟会回来的。”

“但是他把鸟儿变走了。”他的妈妈说，年轻的头颅、帽子下淡色的头发。不过他已经不记得再之后她的脸庞是什么样子了。“对吧，Sebbie？不是说东西消失离开之后就是会回来的。”

“一个魔术师来科芬园不会不带自己的道具鸟，”Sebastian Moran说，“不然还怎么表演把它变没的把戏呢。那就不是魔术了。”

魔术师接受了掌声以及逗乐的嘲骂，脱下用来盛装赠款的帽子，同时使出最后一个把戏——摇动他的手腕，白鸟随即飞出，高高地飞在广场之上，飞在人群的惊叹之上，飞在婴儿的尖叫之上。Sebastian一直看着它飞，直到光掩盖住它的翅膀，直到它变作一个太阳中间的黑点，振翅飞向它所栖息的地方，它的家。

Jim热爱YouTube。Jim热爱语言邮箱。Jim热爱手写，他无尽地迷恋着用纸笔记录下事物，“这是熵，小甜鸽。”他解释道（等于没有解释）。他的腿架在沙发靠枕的上边，穿着摇粒绒的睡衣，背平躺在地上。他倒立着，在看《嘎巴宝宝》*。“热力学第二定律。萨迪·卡诺在1824年提炼出其基础**——那本你这辈子都他妈没捡起来过的书！——我很乐意用它烦你，但那会很无聊。我只想说，一切迟早都会被侵蚀、碎却。万物崩溃。不复存在。”

*《嘎巴宝宝》：一部结合动画、人偶、真人以及摇滚音乐的美国剧集，针对学龄前儿童。

**萨迪·卡诺：法国工程师、数学家，热力学创始人之一，1824年在著作《关于火的动力》中提出了卡诺定律，从此推广可得到热力学第二定律，也就是熵增定律。他的理论超前天才，但生前不被社会承认，于36岁凄凉死去。

说实话，如果Sebastian这辈子都没拿起过哪怕一本书（当然并非如此），他可能还对熵的概念晓得那么一点儿，不像现在这样脑子里一团雾水。而Jim，Jim倒是热爱理论，他也热爱物理，两者结合时——他讲起理论物理时，眼睛里头总是闪着小小的光。如果有热力学第五定律，他相当肯定Jim迟早会提起。另外，Jim从《嘎巴宝宝》联想到这个！他忽略了电视，重点上烟，一小卷烟气飘上去渍在天花板，“嗯？”

Jim生气的样子，伸脚将一只枕头踢到他身上。“我恨你。”他说，“你会崩溃成无趣的小碎片。一切都会。宇宙的热寂，宇宙的死亡，我们都会变得冰冷——都会，因为什么都不能相聚，它们注定分离，注定破碎，宇宙的中心 **无法支持** ，上校。书写无意义，保存无意义，这是我们做出的愚蠢、愚蠢的事情之一，因为我们死死迷住愚骗死亡的想法。就算我们能够使自身细胞不断完美地自我复制然后我们就一直活着直到某一天被什么他妈的小行星撞击地球而灭绝，因为事情就是会这么来的。那如果我们没死呢？太阳会熄灭。那如果我们再把它点起来呢？它还是会他妈的熄灭。修复？保护？就是该死的形式罢了——历史知道答案。哈，人文艺术！”

他肯定是漏掉了什么，因为他是那样热爱录下一切——比方说电视上的一切，Seb的意思就是电视上的 **一切** ，还有一年里每一天他在Skype摄像头下脸的模样。他收集书，摘录书。而且在大多数情况下，他都要确保还要有他在做这些事情时的录像。

Jim在他把一支枪放到嘴里的那天没有录像。没有自杀留言，没有摄像头前盛大的终曲与安可——没有光辉荣耀——只有屋顶的一池血，还有枪响的爆裂之声，反复回响在Sherlock Holmes的生命末尾几分钟。

但还是有的，两天之后录像出现在YouTube上：两个男孩在录滑板技巧，而背景里，枪响轰鸣。他们以为。也许是汽车回火。也许是一个气球。（不是气球。Sebastian觉得他们不可能傻逼到认不出来气球爆炸声。）他们没有注意，但在几分钟之后人们开始尖叫。他们在录制时没有发现，直到后续剪辑重看时，听到了响声。

“我和Alfie在圣巴茨。“10分58秒——视频长短离十一分钟差了两秒，背景声音切进切出。而在3分32秒，砰。Sebastian Moran能从低沉的响声中听出这是一支手枪，小口径的。现场没有气球。

他是在看第二遍时听出来的，然后他把视频拷贝到他的硬盘里。每一次的3分32秒，第二个男孩（Alfie？）都笑，说“停下啦你个傻逼”，同时背景里，砰。这是唯一的记录。

Seb赶到时Jim的尸体已经不在了。Mycroft Holmes肯定已经将其打包好转移到别的地方了，这么认为是因为尸体没有再出现，不过有DNA测试的照片流出，照片里看上去是Jim。血渍还在那里。Jim Moriarty，对于公众来说，已经死了——“Richard Brook”死了——而唯一的记录是一支拙劣的手持摄像头剪辑，“我和Alfie在圣巴茨”。Sebastian不知道这一次他还要等多久。

Sebastian的早晨有一套固定流程。拉伸，五十五个俯卧撑，六十个卷腹，两手臂各举三十次杠铃。第二天早晨他起来依然正常地走了一遍这个程序。他没有喝酒，也没有去酒吧。

星期二的香烟燃的是微弱的痊可。他肩膀上最后留下的牙印正在淡却。Jim那侧的床——靠窗的那一侧，皱乱的那一侧——没有被整理，因为Jim不在，Jim没有来整理。Seb晒黑了的背部的肌肉，上边深深皱着旧的重的抓痕，在雾蒙的镜面里显得尤为深刻，而旁边是小刀尖划出来的JAMES，在他肩胛骨之间。新的抓痕，也有，浅，红。（曾经在他的腰部凹陷处还有一条轻小的刮线。“我都不知道我的胳膊有那么长呢”，Jim一边说一边极尽细致地洗着Seb的头发。“是你的脚趾甲”，Sebastian这样回答。Jim笑起来——“这样的么？”）

牙医记录比起指纹更有辨识度，比起DNA更难伪造。刀尖刻的JAMES是Jim的突发奇想，他事后一直表示后悔——要是Seb死了，验尸官会觉得Jim会特别他妈的在乎，Jim抱怨道。理论上，JAMES可以是任何人的作品，但Sebastian Moran每一次操James Moriarty时Jim都会把他自己更狠、更狠地刻进他的身体。偶尔他会故意润滑得太过于少而做得太过于猛烈，这样Jim就会咬破他的皮肤而尝到Sebastian的血，他会在自己的疼痛中兴奋和愉悦。偶尔他会希望那些咬痕结痂。但是没有。这一次Jim的牙印还是会淡却的。

Sebastian不在哀悼Jim，他在想念他。所以他坐下在电脑前准备好好撸|上一发以代替真实的性。他不必调动自己的想象力；电脑的防火墙一如往常地完美，Jim喜爱摄像头的程度快到了喜爱他的程度了。他调出一个视频片段——日期，九月十二日，二零一零——然后看他自己被捆缚在椅子上，带着眼罩，头发凌乱的Jim在热烈地吞噬他，还对着摄像头眨了眨单侧的眼睛，然后，“现在乖乖的，今晚就让你进入我，敢动一下我就重重地咬啦，你要选 **哪** 一扇门呢？”Jim的舌与唇在他的下边的上边，一个特写镜头，直到他的手开始痉挛，全部射在了他光裸的腹部。

他把视频暂停在Jim脸的特写上，他湿润的嘴唇。他看上去多年轻，头发乱糟糟地粘在额头。总是这样的。他的躯干结实，不是壮实，壮实的部分，或者说肌肉的部分是由Sebastian Moran替他保管的。他为他保管着很多东西。

他注意到Outlook里有一条未读便签，来自Jim。不过是那些待办事项的备忘录之一。“快戒烟你这个没用家伙！！”标点符号太多又太少。

Sherlock Holmes的死讯在他的谷歌新闻页铺天盖地，谷歌推送算法早就清楚了他并不复杂的兴趣点，之前Jim一直坚持让他退出账号，停止他的“支持商业警察国家”行为。他很奇怪为什么人们都觉得Holmes的自杀很意外——迟早的事，他本人就是行走的倒计时自杀炸弹，一个古怪的小瘾君子，肘正中静脉都给扎出坑来了。Sebastian在英国空军特别部队的时候埋葬了不少人的儿子，他了解自杀。小报记者就是一帮白痴，Seb想，但这些白痴的小报新闻就足够将他永远地击溃了，就像敲碎伦敦的人行步道一样简单。这就是Jim为他谱好的结局。只需要白痴们的轻轻一推。

他的朋友，Watson少校，在他的博客上激烈为他辩护。Sebastian在看到他的第一眼时就马上不感兴趣了，一个军人，一个医生，比起保持准头，还是对啤酒和女人更感兴趣。但这个人现在可以承认了：实际上，他是爱着那个年轻男人的。Sebastian就是这么理解的。而Sherlock不过是另一个普通的躁郁基佬，这种人在伦敦的大学里遍地开花，滥交的小孩，杀死他的不是药物就是艾滋。不过他的小蠢医生爱他。如果他真的那么爱他，应该跟着他一起跳楼，你跳我也跳，是吧，Sebastian想，就在Sherlock的遗嘱执行后跳——但是他们之间的都市情感故事剧不过如此，Watson的生活继续流下去。而且Seb对这完全不感兴趣。

Jim感兴趣。Jim对《欢乐合唱团》*也感兴趣，是的。播放时的这种时候Sebastian只需要等待。他不介意。他在锻炼二头肌的时候看这些乱七八糟的东西以打发无聊。

*《欢乐合唱团》：电视剧集，关键词是青春、校园、音乐、歌舞、喜剧。

第二天，他没有出现。Sebastian不惊讶。Jim曾经不给理由地离开过更久——他不是一个长久稳定的房客，尽管在切尔西有房产，他还是付着两人份的房租。他就像意式西部片里的风滚草，就像飞卷的尘，一天一天都在不同的地方。有时候这是为了“让Seb知道”，Sebastian想到，是为了提醒他不要把他的现身视为理所当然。Jim不爱Moran上校，这是他在不高兴或者极度想被操或者偶尔在纪念日上时对他的称呼。这样的记忆太过久远以至于Sebastian真的想不起来了。

Sebastian把没有刮过的脸埋入床单，深深吸气，微弱发酵的汗味、干却的凡士林的奇怪纹理。这里，那里，还有血点，就好像他们中的之一是个女人。Jim的体毛是短的黑的，非常黑，在他的身体和床单上显得尤为突出分明。他是爱尔兰人。本来是。没有国家能宣称James Moriarty是那里的人。

James Moriarty是他的真名，“因为每个人都被赋予了一个真名，不管其他人还叫他什么”，Jim会这样讲——他用遍所有伪饰，但一个人还是很难改变自己天文学论文上头写的玩意。学术记录相互参照，他哀叹，麻烦，让人痛苦。

很长一段时间Sebastian觉得他对于这些话应该也是撒谎了的，但是他之后看见Jim在深夜，笔电发光在期刊库的页面，他在重读“小行星动力学”的摘要，脸上表情不可捉摸。Sebastian知道这是属于他的，但早已被他遗失。

因为无聊，还有好奇，空的公寓里，Sebastian坐下，头顶的风扇在转。最终他俯下身去，打下：http，冒号，斜杠，斜杠，www，点，jstor，点，org。天体物理对他来说就是一摊胡言乱语。而Sherlock Holmes死于过分了解“动力学”。对于Jim留下的这件未知的东西，Sebastian一开始就没有费心去破解，他想，Jim留自己在周围可不是为了听他对自己天体物理学论文蹩脚的回应。他点击图标，以Jim的身份登录，或者说，以ID“第谷·布拉赫”*的身份。

*第谷·布拉赫：丹麦天文学家和占星学家，近代天文学奠基人。

**小行星动力学：小行星344（344 Beckett）轨道投影，比邻星，半人马座**

Sebastian从未向天文学沾过一根手指头：他知道，这是他对于Jim Moriarty，最大的错误。

Jim是乱的，他就是混乱本身。外卖盒子，里头有脏的金属叉子，卧室里散落一地。他是故意的。Jim以一种管理员式的热忱整理他笔电上的文件，笔电有高度安全的密码保护，某些方面来说他就像一只守卫着的恶龙。他的手机跟着他一起消失了。Sebastian看了一眼正在登录的界面（需要密码），坐在咖啡桌旁，屏保程序开始兀自变换起复杂的几何碎形，他只好随它去了。数据，这是Jim不会去游戏的事物之一。如果象征他生命的密码都能被Sebastian Moran猜出来，那么Mycroft Holmes肯定也能，而这样是不行的，亲爱的Sebastian，密码不可能这么简单。

他将注意力转回书架。如果要哪里去找什么Jim留给他的线索或信息，这里会是首选。或者说，总得先从哪里开始吧。

一边翻着书架，他无所事事地谷歌了344 Beckett。出来的结果是一些在乔治亚州的达拉斯*的地址。没有关于天文学的东西。

*此处疑误，达拉斯在美国德克萨斯州。

公寓里最后没有被他翻过的一处，最后没有被翻过面的石头，是科学类的书架：课本和学术期刊的三个架子，以及偏向科普类书籍的两个。Jim虚声恫吓过，但他还是相信自己每一次动他整理过的索引都会少掉一根手指头。Jim总是在整理，有时候按照字母顺序，有时候则是杜威十进制图书馆分类法。（Jim曾经大声争论根据杜威法该把《入门指南》*放在哪里：“你怎么想？300，社会科学？”

*《入门指南》：一本1184页的教人如何“增加情趣”的实用书，声称“没有人比我更懂sex”。

“难道你真的会他妈考虑我的看法，还是说我又在当头骨了？”

“有时候我真想把你换成Siri。”Jim在他胸上推了一把，然后继续在他的小小图书馆为这本书寻找一个合适的位置，“让我们看看，看看，看看。700？艺术与娱乐？你就很娱乐我。不过你这人里头一点都不艺术就是了。”

“是是，”Sebastian忍不住笑起来，“如今我的这部分一般在 **你的** 里头了。”

“我的天。这个梗？于1949年和芥子气一起被禁了好吧，你他妈这个两耳不闻天下事的。”Jim咯咯笑起来，坐在他腿上，“Siri，给我找个新男的来。”）

Sebastian痛恨无所事事，以及任何没有音频形式的书，他的摄取知识方式是在跑步机上戴着耳机听有声书。被动学习不是他的菜。如果手头无事可做，他会极度躁动，这就是他在A-level*中彻底考砸的原因。不过，有事可做时，他就会严谨按照条理完成，就像他们在SAS教他的那样，他们教得很好。

*A-level：英国中学高级水平考试，相当于中国的高考。

头两层的小说里没有任何笔记。书脊也不能拼出单词，或者倒拼的单词、摩尔斯电码、二进制。他翻看了所有他能找到的便签条和旧书签——一本吉卜林*里有一张黄色便签纸，粘合剂已经干却，上边不是Jim的笔迹，是卖书的价表。一本选集里，他头一回由自己的记忆里感受到Jim的呼吸——一段笔记，写在页边的空白里，不过是一个标了数字的学术脚注，一直延伸到书页底部，还有他花体的手写，色彩依旧鲜艳： **此处引用错误** 。

*吉卜林：英国作家、诗人，出生于孟买，童年及青年时期居住于印度，作品有《丛林之书》、《老虎！老虎！》等。

Seb第一次地想到Jim，是失踪的。不在这了。走了。不只是“不在这了”和“走了”——而是有着一个他不存在的地方，门下有风，风的形状是Jim Moriarty，你抓不住，你看不见。

Sebastian Moran曾是一个上校，不论做什么事情，他都按照条理。这些是他所记得的，最后和Jim交换的话语，大概在72小时之前：

**Jim** ：你怕过黑吗？就，任何时候？

 **Sebastian** ：你知道吗？某人真的很他妈想睡觉？

绝对没什么隐藏信息，甚至算不上是什么对话。不过他还记得Jim蜷曲起背，靠住他胸，扭动着屁股磨蹭他的腹股沟，直到他完全勃起。之后他就不管他了，将他剩在那里。如果那时候的夜里他没有醒来，那么他们最后的对话会是在之前的晚上七点，讨论牛奶，Jim把牛奶全放馊了。Jim的笔迹成为了他声音的古怪替代品，不过着没有必要，因为他的脸和他的声音充斥了Sebastian的硬盘——他的脸、他的声音、他的覆盖着血的身体、他的被钢琴弦捆缚的手臂，他的大笑，他的抽泣，两者自动调谐过后的产物，他的语言邮件，他的YouTube频道，里面是对粒子与波的五分钟科普小视频。但这些都不是真的Jim。Sebastian还在等待。

大英政府有各种花招来诱捕多数罪犯。对于Sebastian，则不需要这些——当它想同他交流，只需要简单地发出对Moran上校的邀请。看在高级官员的好意，他会去的。当局只需要给司机一个时间和地址。

他立马就知道了是谁发出了这封信，但这并没有阻止他穿上熨烫好的制服去报道。他也没有其余的事可做。

少将的办公室里没有少将，除非他们刚刚任命Mycroft Holmes当少将了。Sebastian礼貌地等待着指示，帽子夹在胳膊下。

秘密情报处的行政官的眼窝里填满憔悴，好像他最近都没有睡过觉。所有从事间谍活动的人过了一阵子都是这副模样。“上校。”他冲Sebastian点点头。

“Holmes先生。”Sebastian说。

“坐。”Holmes说，伸手致意桌前唯一一张给宾客的椅子。

Holmes是个常见的名字，但Jim总是习惯于将年长的这位称之为 **Holmes** ，年轻的称为 **Sherlock** ，一个古怪的维多利亚式公立学校特有的绰号。Sebastian不清楚这是对Mycroft Holmes的尊敬还是反之，或者两者皆有。

文件，文件。Seb不需要它们。不管多少次Jim被锯成两半，他总还是会完好无损地从大变活人的盒子里跳出来的——这就是Jim，而且Jim不是他的家人，他提醒自己。他不过是一个他在阿富汗战争后交往的男人。

“你肯定已经读过报纸了。”Holmes直入重点，没耍任何心理游戏，这就是Jim所说的：他是审讯室中的主人，“相信你已经知道了你的雇主——同伴？——以及私家侦探Sherlock Holmes的自杀。我叫你来这里不是为了审讯你此事，根据我的理解，你是没有参与的。如果是这样，现在的对话就会在苏格兰场进行了，而且也不是和我。”

他不堪一击。Jim是这么说的。就像他的小宝贝弟弟。就和他的小宝贝弟弟一样。米字旗对他来说还有意义。以为他是J. Edgar Hoover*，不过你看，我的指甲都还在呢？

*J. Edgar Hoover：美国联邦调查局第一任局长，任职长达48年，极有权势，富于争议，黑白两道通吃。

现在米字旗对Sebastian来说已经毫无意义了，但他制服上的肩章杠还有那么点。他坐直起来，瞪着另一个男人。

Mycroft Holmes平静坐着，像一条蛇盘踞在石头上，“我不是为了Moriarty先生的信息而来的。”

“Moriarty博士。“Sebastian说。

Holmes笑了。他的笑容仅限于下半张脸，眼睛是冷的。笑容从未抵达到过他的眼睛。“不好意思，”他用他的伊顿口音说，元音恼人，“在我的理解下，Moriarty 先生没有完成他在康奈尔的博士学位。”

Sebastian继续瞪着他。

意识到这条路走不通，Holmes结束了这一阶段的对话，转向另一条。“你的雇主死了。”他说，“这并不能让你逃脱英国政府可能对你提出的大量指控，Moran上校，没抢先吃到James Moriarty，我向你保证它还饿着呢；我自己不是一个检察官，我对这种可能性并不感兴趣。我也没有幻想你有对他行动的信息，否则也再容易得到不过了。”他向上竖起指尖。Sebastian知道，门外有一个着西装的男人戴着蓝牙设备，这间屋子肯定是和设备相连的。“我给你一个交易，我希望你今天会拒绝。”  
街上那间酒吧今天会有特餐吗？毕竟今天是周五。

“你的雇主仍持有大量对Holmes先生的监控视频。”为MI6工作的男人说。“Holmes先生”，而不是“我的弟弟”。他在哀悼，这可怜的混|蛋。“我期望你知道这些视频存储的地方。如果你能够提供给我们这些文件，我可以为你提供免于被起诉的豁免权。”

说到一品脱的酒，没有哪里比伦敦的一间好酒吧更妙了。虽然有更温暖的去处，但它们比起啤酒都是狗|屁。

“上校，James Moriarty已经死了。”Mycroft Holmes用干瘪的口气说，“你不在保护任何人了。”

屋里可能有中间功率放大器。

Holmes清了清嗓子，“好吧，感谢你抽出时间过来。”


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian想象过他被监视了，但倒是不是特别关心这点。如果政府认为在没有搜查令的情况下直接闯入他公寓没什么问题，他们肯定早就这么做了，而且，说实话，Jim也没有给他留下任何工作：他们看不到什么有意思的东西。不过是他在跑步机上或绕着楼跑步，他去酒吧，总是同一家；他去超市，总是同一家。普通生活，他如今的平民生活，是同他一切和Jim在一起时的生活时完全割裂开来的。他早就明白这点：和Jim差役的那帮家伙玩狠的时候，最好别有什么跟你交心的真朋友。他的妈妈如今死了。Gus Moran，不管他用过什么别的名字，估计也死了。没有弟弟供他担心，没有哥哥供他争斗。只有Jim Moriarty，和一连串的死人。

独一人睡比它本该的还要糟糕。他曾经在阿富汗的荒漠里睡过更长的夜，以他的狙击枪为床伴，但现在，不知道Jim什么时候回来，这使得床上冷了一点。他一般会至少发个短信的。他应该至少发个短信的。

Jim看什么都是游戏，一切都是他妈的游戏。而Seb从来不赢。他该在十点停下思考开始睡眠，他向自己又一次地重复这个时间点，然后他还是熬夜了。

凌晨两点敲响起来。半裸着第二次坐在电脑前看Jim的照片，他很沮丧，他受到羞辱。他能想象到Jim远程注视着他，某种嘲讽的样子。他试着射出来，但是他心底紧绷，说明还未到达顶峰，他难以到达，所以他剩在那里，算是悬而未决。他被遗弃在那里，几乎要去了但还没有，Jim像素状的身体在他前边，就像很多个夜晚里以真正血肉的形式和他在一起，Jim像素状的身体就像某种扭曲的罪业的爱意的手书，从很远处来。浸在他的挫折感和孤独里Sebastian断折开来，他弓下腰，仍然汗渍着、半硬着，然后在Jim电脑的密码栏里打下， _344beckett_ 。

 _用户名或密码错误_ ，系统如是说。

 _yes_ ，他这么打下。（是的）

用户名或密码错误。

 _Yesihavebennafraidofthedark (是的我怕过黑)_ ，他这么打下。

用户名或密码错误。

Sebastian留下电脑走开了，然后继续去做俯卧撑。他现在改做130个了。

344 Beckett？不论如何，344 Beckett*是什么意思呢？它听上去像什么天文学术语，Sebastian在香烟气和他德拉贡诺夫狙击步枪瞄准镜里景象中考虑着。Jim成功把这两个词都烙入了他的词典。谷歌已经告诉他了很多遍柯伊伯带中根本没有这么一颗小行星。物理从来不是他的强项。他倒是搞懂了这些东西是按轨道编号的，所以不管Beckett是什么，它都不会在死寂的空间里随便漂浮、飞驰。

*小行星344，Beckett：344号小行星的真正名字是Desiderata，以瑞典及挪威皇后德西蕾·克拉里（Desiree Clary）命名。克拉里曾是拿破仑的未婚妻。而“Beckett”容易让人联想到爱尔兰作家塞缪尔·贝克特（Samuel Beckett），荒诞派大师，著有《等待戈多》，这是一个关于永恒的痛苦的等待的几乎不算故事的故事。

他一个一个射中那些死的靶子，就像他本来就知道会发生的那样一个一个射中。标靶射击是机械的死的，扎洛夫将军*是对的。唯一值得参与的追猎游戏，他会沉溺会被永恒监视他的人抓住；而唯一让他感到活的事物，他发现他会被它杀死。等待Jim是一个死寂的乏味至极的等待游戏。

*电影《最危险的游戏》人物。

他在回伦敦的路上随手找了个男妓，是出于无聊也是出于渴望感受到点什么东西也可能是出于他知道他不听话Jim会马上拿小鞭子抽他。他在苏塞克斯花园找见个小男孩子，黑色眼珠，在旅馆房间里操进他，半个小时——戴着套，尽管他内心总有一部分想要去死拉倒，但是他知道，如果他得了病，Jim就再不会碰他的——然后留他一点钞票。

但是没有Jim就没有刺激，太阳落山后没有吃醋的主人突然出现来推理出他去了哪里做了什么做了谁，而Sebastian又一次地被独自一人剩在公寓里，作为一个无望的情人而且除了一个无望的情人什么都不是。他想起来：回家后发现Jim，以及浴缸里四下充盈的暗红色，以及他的手腕的血管的滑腻的残留物。他会带他去急诊。现在Jim已经有一周在外，他走了，而他出于无聊弄来了个婊子吸他。他没觉得这是犯了罪过。他觉得他像个常见的傻逼。

以Jim的名义他把香烟头子摁在自己皮肤上，但是这不过是空洞的补偿。门下有风，风的形状是Jim Moriarty。冷被放进来。

他再一次打开期刊库，找到他的“小行星动力学”书签，点进去。 _344 Beckett_ 跳出来，还有 _半人马座_ 以及 _撞击事件_ 。但盯着看了这篇论文一会儿，他意识到它太难懂了。论文在疯子一样嘲笑他。他对于这东西来说太蠢了，对于Jim来说实在是太蠢了。他仅有的一点儿资本失败了。他很重地将头撞向墙面，然后再撞一次。没有用，什么都没有用呀；跳痛遁去他依然存在，他不想自己存在而Jim不在。

“我对不起。”他说。

他多祈愿自己有自主产生幻觉的能力。

“那个他妈的小婊子，我对不起。”他又说，“我什么都对不起。醒来，Jim。我放弃。出来吧，出来吧，你在哪里。”

他在每一家商城里都能看见Jim的脸，他的躯体在任何一具躯体里以微弱的可能在活。Jim在真正的伪装方面很烂——诚实来讲，没人在新千年之后不在这方面烂得像屎，这是因为如今所有人的感官都被无处不在的摄影的小魔术和Photoshop磨尖了，旧日的帽子戏法只在旧日管用——不过一个暗色头发的年轻男人，带一张友善的脸，理个发、竖起衣领、留上胡茬，居然也能消失在任何地方。随便谁都能以一个假身份活上一个星期；所以一切的一切都只关乎警惕与耐心。

Sebastian也有警惕，也有耐心。他们在SAS一开始没给他配狙击枪和瞄准镜，就是为了让他等得不耐烦来反复打磨他。不过他总是在等待人，他永恒在等待人，而人迟早都是会来的。等待人的到来可不像等待地球把它大脸转向千万恒星，或者等一个彗星在它巨大的轨道上回转来。

他根本没意图到哪里去找Jim。如果他想被找到那他早就被找见了。Seb所能做的只是广播他的向Jim的投降。放弃。屈服。承认他确实是留了一个谜题但他太蠢解不出来——承认他离了他多么他妈的不知所措。承认他真的不知道自己能做的是什么。

下面一天不好。Seb又一次单独醒来，睡过了闹钟，重新响起时他重重拍向小睡的按钮，然后又是一次，这样他错过了他的晨跑。

模糊地他想起Holmes的邀约。 _我想你知道这些视频存储的地方_ 。他确实知道，在他们的硬盘里到处都散落Jim为那个小白脸、小神童构造的私人神龛。Jim总是手一挥说些什么私人和工作的事，以及，“你在嫉妒吗，Sebby?”但是Seb不相信自我欺骗。他当然嫉妒。Jim的怪心里有好一部分属于对Sherlock自童年起就有的着迷，早远于他与Sebastian的相遇，而Seb有着这么多的同等的愿望，去摧毁Sherlock与胜过Sherlock。他知道。他永恒活在他适度的嫉妒里，妒火如同季节变换时闪现的背痛——他偶尔需要消炎药。但是当Jim交给他视频录像并命令他看、记住那张脸时，他就放开那些嫉妒，他遵守命令。

如今他有更多好嫉妒的了。Sherlock和James Moriarty，交换了遗言，最后的话；他是他最后的目击者，就像他们说失踪人口的那样。然后这个人不得不走过去在一码水泥地上敲碎自己的头骨，就像Jim一样，不留下目击证人。

看一支有他的旧手持摄像头剪辑有什么用？Sherlock Holmes死了，一切的一切都这么显示。Seb不知道Mycroft是不是也在找什么线索，但是他赶走了这个想法，开一瓶啤酒。他有什么好奇怪的呢。

Mycroft可以看；Jim的笔电里有东西锁得比蓝胡子的一帮前妻还紧的东西，Seb打开自己电脑里相关的文件夹，坐下，看他自己对Sherlock Holmes监控摄像的合辑，期望着自己直接被恶心死。有那么几天里，那张爬行动物般的公学脸上每一根白色褶子都让Seb想要去把那脸直接砸碎。

Sebastian又加载了一段一个月前的视频，心想一个人是如何从在Speedy’s微笑着嘲讽一只陀螺仪，一步步走到从圣巴茨一跃而下。

接着，他又想到这可能是Mycroft也想知道、也在追寻的东西。

Seb关上播放器，似乎已经失掉了气力，然后去完成他迟了的晨跑。

半夜里“小行星动力学”盯住他脸看，把他眼睛捆缚在过亮的显示屏上。

他有问过一次Jim他的论文内容吗？哪怕一次？  
_天啊，你这家伙。你这人就没一根好奇的骨头么？_ Jim问过一次。 _哪怕一根？就一根？除了你裤裆里的？_

 _他|妈|的你不想告诉我的_ ，Sebastian说，转动他的肩膀， _我就他|妈不想知道_ 。

这一半是谎言，但仍然有一半是真话。一个人可以发疯一样在心智的角落里追逐James Moriarty。他不用鼓动对手就自然展开巨大的“来抓我呀”游戏。他把事情讲得很清楚：Seb太他妈的愚笨，从来就不懂他独特的兴趣，而这就是他需要 _Sherlock_ 有的品质，Seb只需要提供一双稳定的手和脖子以下不那么丑的肉体就完事了，Jim和他讲过很多次了。Sebastian没有完全相信，但也没有完全不相信。他没有追问天体物理的事情，是因为Jim付他工资不是为了让他搞得难堪的——对吧？

Jim的笔电现在在Seb腿上，他的手机在桌上。“动力学”依旧他妈的难懂，谷歌似乎也同意。他以单手拨进了语音邮箱，同时半心半意地在笔电上试了另外一个密码， _344Beckett_ ，这一次区分了大小写。

用户名或密码错误。他他妈早就知道了。他点进他的信箱。

也许有一天那些爱尔兰式的元音终于会给他带来无望即解脱，不是短小的滋滋着的希望以及紧随其后的傻|逼宿醉。这一条很亲切很甜，唱歌一样。“ _Sebastian. Seb. Sebby Seb Seb. 快他妈接电话啦，你个大懒鬼，不然我要终结你啦_ 。”

跳过。嗑嗨的Jim：“ ** _SEBBY_** _! Sebby的手机！ **我爱你** ！不，我绝——对——要在清醒的时候说这话。别哭丧个脸啦小——姑——娘——。圣诞快乐！抱抱和亲亲！不要再等啦！_”

愤怒的Jim，十一个半月之前：“ _你他妈以为你在干什么，不接电话？你他妈不干我的事还能在干什么？打给我。打给我否则我就把这东西烧了。就这个。就现在，我正拿着的这东西_ 。”（他想不起来“这东西”是什么了，所以显然他没烧掉。）

报复的Jim：整整一分半钟的静电杂音，Jim知道他会听完，然后是一个陌生男人的模糊声音，“ _哦，操，对。你给我吞下去，你个小婊子，你个——操。对，哦，对_ ”这个时候他点了跳过，咬了一口自己脸颊的内侧。下一个，是十一个月前的；Seb只有一次完整听过去的。他没参与那些游戏。

十二条信息之深，他找到了他所在找的：

 _上校_ 。咳嗽。是干燥的一声咳嗽，那种好像有什么卡在喉咙里的咳嗽，或者受凉时的咳嗽。 _嘿，上校_ 。

去除背景里俱乐部或者枪战的杂音，Jim的声音在电话里听上去多小那么小那么小。一点也不像Jim了。通常他会如同气体一般迅速充斥全部空间，而不是这样的小而微。这样小声的通话带出来了他体内不像他的一些东西，多么奇怪，Seb甚至一直在疑惑这些话是不是真实真实存在的。 _我——是来告诉你——浴缸边上的瓷砖，缝隙里的胶泥——全都完蛋了。我的意思是，完全没用了。除非你——你有——什么他妈的能耐。把氧化物弄掉。我在考虑换新勾缝剂，你考虑换新勾缝剂吗？_

他当时刚听到这条消息时，他已经在赶回家的路上了。他现在倒是不用赶，他已经在家里了，他继续听： _不用恐慌，你个傻逼，我不用去医院。好吧如果我需要医院我能自己去医院。控制一下自己，上校，我 **就是** 医院_。六秒半的寂静，然后，几乎是赌气任性地， _走开_ 。

（他还是带Jim去了急诊。当他回到家时，他发现他坐在浴缸的边上，腿交叉着，还有他骨头一般白的手臂全都滴漓着，是的，勾缝剂，他的下巴皇帝般扬起。他闻上去像威士忌。Jim在精神状态最好的时候作为爱尔兰人简直不及格——总是说酒精毁了他的Java代码。*

*此处指爱尔兰人普遍酒量奇好。大概吧，我不知道吔，真不好意思。

他还算是穿戴整齐，算是吧，这么说是因为他衬衫的扣子有一些是开着的，而对Jim来说，卷起袖子都算是一种淫秽的仪态了。他的裤管卷起来，露出他脚踝的苍白，汗毛还只是小的茬，因为他上次刚拿剃刀处理过。

他的鞋脱在近处；Jim不情愿地分开了他腿，Seb单膝跪下在血渍得到处的勾缝剂里，把鞋给他穿上：将Jim一只光的足滑入一只皮鞋，这时Jim拘谨地伸了伸另一只脚示意他，他左膝跪地，仰头看他，仰头看Jim，卷上去的白色衬衫上红色一路下去，从他的肘窝开始，就好像他之前是在做血常规结果搞砸了。肘窝里有小小的凌乱的纱布方块用力推进去，就好像他后悔过那么一下。切口要小，求你。

Jim低头穿过黑色的睫毛看他，手握在浴缸的边上。 _帮我起来_ ，他说。

于是Seb起身一半，拉起一只Jim的胳膊环在自己肩上，留心着他的手臂。Jim让他的头耷拉在Seb肩上，Seb拉他起来——他太轻了，多容易就会被这样或那样地推搡。

 _抱我_ ，Jim命令道，Seb从他膝下托起他。

在去圣巴茨的路上，Jim一直蜷缩在副驾座位上，脸色苍白，玩弄着Seb空闲的那只手； _说话_ ，他说，声音更模糊不清起来。 _你真无趣。问那白痴问题呀。我知道你想问。_

 _我不。_ Sebastian说。

 _行_ ，Jim这样说，哼了一声，剩下的路上都闭住眼睛来吓他。）

他总是把他的过去看作某种虚无的几乎不存在的东西。他最接近了解到他背景的一次，是看见了他的真的合法证件，属于James Moriarty的那一张。还有就是“动力学”了。当然，实际上和他以为的“动力学”有什么关系呢。

教育背景，公学之类的。不过他从来没有完全搞明白过他的声音怎么回事那样。Seb一点一点一点一点地挖掘Jim，但是从来没有得到过大块的信息：他曾经和Sherlock在同一所学校学习，那时候还不认识他，烟在十一岁，性在十二岁，犯罪集团在十三岁。电视上播橄榄球时他总是轻蔑地哼一声，说玩这个除了乌青的眼和肿的下巴从来没给他别的东西，Sebastian没有问为什么。母亲主日*时他说妈妈们除了热饭菜从来没给他别的东西，还有，他想，一条X染色体。有人霸凌，但他成绩很好。擅长数学。

*母亲主日：英国旧母亲节，又叫拜望双亲日。

Seb去晨跑时问题和酸液的泡一样从他脑中弹出——他是在什么时候开始了天文学？他第一次用望远镜是在什么时候？他在哪里申请的大学？他有没有舍友？（以及他和其中的几个做过？是不可避免接踵而至的问题，径直刺穿了他，但是Seb伤心地发现这一次并非由于嫉妒，只是疼痛。）这全部被多么可笑地忽略了，他想着，和着他的心脏激烈撞击着他胸骨，他在街角弯腰喘气；他该去如何开始寻找一个自己甚至连他的母亲的照片都没见过的男人？

Jim只在他无聊的时候问Seb玩，而他什么都已经知道了。 _用不着你的人生故事，大男孩_ ，有一次他向他微笑，把枪管用力塞到Sebastian的嘴里，他几乎呕吐反射， _你一点都不了解懂分析的人，是么？_ 再然后他了解到了。记忆回涌上来得飞快——枪，在嘴里。他们说Jim就是这样自杀的。或者说Jim就是这样假死的。想来是极度丑陋的一番景象，Seb见过那样的自杀现场，从嘴是最烂的方式。离开的最丑的方式。

Sebastian抵住一只邮筒歇息。他的肺比起他记得原先投降得更快。年岁什么都带走，迟或早。穿的是新的运动鞋，他的脚底还是疼痛起来。

他往家去了，选了一条远些的路，路把他带近圣巴塞洛缪。在一个街角，谁和Alfie曾经在这里滑板，还同时拍下了什么别的东西。要去找出Sherlock Holmes是在哪里结束他的最后旅程的，这太冒险了，更别提爬上屋顶去查看。Mycroft Holmes和其余全体特情都在死死盯住他呢。

Alfie和他朋友早就离开。Seb到家之后又是差些喘不上来气，他拿毛巾把头发擦干，然后坐下在他的电脑和一只闪存盘前。加载时，他又一次在Jim的密码栏里打下字， _344.Beckett_ ，还有 _344_Beckett_ ，还有 _Beckett344_ ，还有 _why（为什么）_ ，还有 _why. are. you. doing. this. to. me.（你.为.什.么.这.样.对.我.）。_ 还有 _Beckett_344_ 。

用户名或密码错误。

现在他的SAS制服既不穿也没洗过；浆硬的褶皱依旧待在肩膀的地方，不过他能从腋下的部分闻见他自己的汗味。他还是穿上了。

通过Mycroft Holmes的官方电邮地址联系他感觉上就像一起他妈的滑稽剧。不论如何Seb还是把它加进了他的通讯簿——微笑着，因为这有多么的蠢，突然意识到他脸部的肌肉已经很久没有做过这样的动作了。

 _我没有全部我雇主有关你弟弟的文件的权限，_ 他写道。 _我愿意就我所有的那些与你达成君子协议。_

Holmes相当快就回复了他，迅速得只能归功于iPhone的词典功能： _在仅仅部分满足我的要求的情况下，我不会提供豁免权。请重新考虑。_

Seb甚至懒得发邮件回去。他知道他没必要。他定了外卖，很多罐印度淡啤，足够多集的国家地理，好让他在接下来可能无穷无尽的时间里有事可做。想到Mycroft Holmes仔细带着鄙视打量着他的邮件，然后便丢到一旁，现在他只感到耻辱。让他靠坐在他的椅子上，自鸣得意地，不可一世地，自恋得发狂地，就像一个Holmes兄弟该有的样子，对于相信自己能用烟把Seb熏出灌木丛如此之自信。一分钟又一分钟，一小时又一小时，一天——又——妈逼的——一天——世上有这么多绝望的家伙和渴钱的贱货好让他射死——但是Sebastian Moran就是因为他他|妈|的等待的能力才会被雇。

他没用等久。他的手机振动起来：Mycroft和他那地区支援中央的小发型先放弃了僵持。

_我会在晚上九点与你碰面。注意来车。_

Mycroft Holmes比起上次看上去更加憔悴、更加松弛和更加丑陋。也许是那么多他兄弟尸检照片里稀碎的头骨让他变成这样的。Seb注意到他有了更多的胡茬，是他自己。

“坐。”Mycroft透过裂开的嘴唇说。

Sebastian没有。他站着，注意力集中，手背在后面。

Holmes抿紧了嘴。有这么哥两个，Seb想道：白雪小公主还有面团子小妈逼灰人*。“我很惊讶你没有选择更保险的方案。我本以为Moriarty先生会把他的人教得更好的。”

*面团小灰人（Doughboy Grey）：指皮尔斯伯里面团宝宝（Pillsbury Doughboy），美国食品公司Pillsbury吉祥物，在电视广告上常见。一个灰白色傻乐、举着双手、戴着领巾和厨师帽的小宝宝。

整栋房子都快烧没了的时候，Seb想，那房主就再也不用担心家着火了。

沉默对所有人生发效应。“文件，上校。”Holmes说。

Sebastian伸手向夹克胸前的口袋，拿出了存储器，把它放在他们之间的桌上。他又直起身来了。就Holmes而言，他不是个彻底的傻子；他拿出了一台全新的电脑，将他的希腊式礼物插入，而忽视了他眼前就有的那一台，那里头应该有Jim或许想要看的东西。如果Jim在看，他可能会批评Mycroft的安保系统中的漏洞，但是事实上，Jim，没有在看着这一切。

Holmes花了一点时间预览。他有奢侈以等待，以及让Seb全程站在那里，不再示意他坐下。他没有示意也没有抬头：他几次舔舐他嘴唇以润湿它们，低声地有节奏地应着鼠标的点击，眉毛一动不动。

很快或者很久之后他终于开口，仍旧沐浴在显示器光辉中：“你想了解‘小行星动力学’的天体物理学意义，Moran上校？”

“协议是这样的。”Sebastian说。

Seb不知道中伤者之间是否也有信用可谈，但也许如Mycroft Holmes这样的伊顿人还是有点什么微弱的信仰的，比如说，要守信。他点击至一片不同的界面，这一次照得他脸面更加惨白，然后，突兀地，他伸手盖上专门为这一次会面而生的笔电。他转向Seb，面对他，目光跨过桌子，手指对触向上尖塔一般。

“‘动力学’发表在Moriarty先生在他的大学所发生的——事件不久之前，也是他离开学术界不久之前。专业圈子里这不过是件小事，只是会稍微触怒他们罢了。啊，学术最爱的便是丑闻。不，Moriarty先生的论文之所以不能获得更广泛的读者群或学术关注，主要原因是其研究报告的表述过分混乱晦涩，以至于无法被同行评议；不论Moriarty先生有着如何的数学天才，看来他没有应用相对应多的热情在发表上，抑或是他的本意即是要表现得如此超前难懂。我们没法完全明白真相是如何。James Moriarty的事业总会出现些微问题，谁又知道哪一只遥隔的蝴蝶触发了这些的一切？我在专业层面上不过是个门外汉。“他以鳄鱼的谦逊耸肩，然后继续。

“我曾碰巧有过机会下载并精读他的论文，而我承认它信息量相当之大，而且，啊，几乎没有受众，其中的演算看上去——过于前卫，与理论化，你跟得上吗，上校？”Seb没有屈尊回答。“很好。这篇论文出乎了他的同侪与顾问之意料；尽管他选择了一所美国的大学为论文进行理论研究，再加上他再数学与编程方面特别的天赋。我很确定他们所期待的成果更加......在可读性上匹配他们幼稚的才能。不论如何，‘动力学’对他们来说几乎是天书。

“自然，关于那些潜在性的毁灭级撞击事件，以及紧随鞋匠利维*苏醒之后的推测，你已经非常熟悉了？”

*苏梅克-利维（Shoemaker-Levy 9）：彗星名，于1994年撞击木星。

他并不熟悉，但他记得：他会崩溃成无趣的小碎片。一切都会。

“Moriarty先生在一定程度上是一个宿命论者。他声称，他运用一个极度复杂的计算系统，已经研究确定，在半人马座星系有一颗行星或小行星很有可能最终在其投射轨道导致一场灭绝级别的撞击事件。他拒绝了这样的假设：也就是说必然的混乱会导致在天文尺度上如此长期的一个项目无法得到定论，他引用了一些关于，简单来说，质疑量子力学的论述，并且推进了他关于‘所有天文事件，只要给定了适当的数据与基本掌握了星系大概，都是在一个极小的误差范围内可计算得出的。他的最终解是，作为一个天文学家他所作的观察，以及可作的观察，都无法对可能的结果产生任何影响；地球的轨道，与他纯理论假设出并命名的行星344 Beckett的轨道，都无法被人类的感知行为显著改变。”

Mycroft咳嗽进一只手帕。他的黑眼圈正在他脸面上陷入得更深，有如阴沟。他下颌的皮肤正在松弛。他在变老。

“非常奇怪的是，”他说，“这样一位前途无量的年轻物理学家会这样赌上自己事业的开端，来论证就我们所知的人类灭亡是确定的、可计算的、毫无任何随机性的，并且已经在进行中的。”

你知道。宇宙的热寂。宇宙的死亡。我们都会变得冰冷。

“那足够回答你的问题吗，Moran上校？”

Seb回到家是半夜里。他几乎好惊讶噢，Mycroft就这样让他走了，他不确定他的豁免权是否生效也懒于关心。他脸的皮肤上坚硬的刺发探伸出，他摩擦他的脸，他手背痒。他记得他在不久前剃过须。不论是什么，他想，已经发生了。

他自己电脑的显示屏刺疼他眼睛，但是他眼睛在过去的几天里已经经受太多捶打，他再也不关心了。出乎他意料，“我和Alfie在圣巴茨”还在网上。YouTube已经删除了它，但Vimeo和Google Video以及无穷的其他网站还在扛旗走下去。他紧张地点入在MetaFilter上的播放，靠回椅背。

视频时长仍旧是10分58秒。他全部记得，现在他非常肯定如果需要，他能够辨认出全部细节，不只是Alfie和“我”，还有任何街上相关的事物。他坐回去。

 _谁又知道_ ，Mycroft Holmes的声音反复在无比干燥的永恒中， _哪一只遥隔的蝴蝶触发了这些的一切？_

桌前的椅子闻上去像Jim。或者说只是他这么想的。它闻上去像床，而床闻上去像Jim，或者说，至少，它闻上去像古龙水和性。Seb回想有关床和他的最近的记忆。他最后记忆的Jim的味道正在像沙子一样在他心智中缓慢漏去。像沙子一样。

 _你他妈在干什么啊_ 。Alfie的朋友在2:01非常亲切地说。

 _闭嘴，你个婊子，录着相呢_ ——Alfie在笑，在3分11秒。在3分25秒他加上一句，操，我该穿运动鞋的！在3分32秒，低沉的爆炸声，Jim在圣巴茨的屋顶吞枪。

Sebastian胸口一阵猛烈的抽搐，就好像他在举着什么过重的东西，但是没有东西被呕吐出来，只有体腔里的空气，和干燥的痉挛。他不自觉地将视频暂停在3分35秒。他拖回进度条。3分30秒Jim将枪管放进喉咙；再一次的3分32秒，根据报告来说，的确是一支小口径手枪，Jim扣动扳机，然后离开。

_你怕过黑吗？_

他一只手的指甲抠挖在桌子的表面，妄图得到什么，妄图抓住什么。

_就，任何时候？_

他伸手向Jim改装过的红色主机关机键，推动它，直到电脑电源撤去，一下像是在被掐死的击声，施害于残余打开的文件。然后等离子显示器终结与熄灭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你的阅读！如果有评论就太好啦。


End file.
